


A Blue Moon

by herstorybooks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Belle - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rushbelle, alien - Freeform, nicholas rush - Freeform, rushbelle au, survival sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>orignally a prompt by Ripper, what if Belle rescued Rush from the Blue Aliens- not Young? Well i got carried away and its now a full on multi chapter fic. Belle rescues Rush from the ship and their emotions firework out of control. How do you have a relationship with someone as complicated and messed up as yourself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blue Aliens

“Belle let me go.” Belle sat in the chair; arms tied down and ready to use the communication stones.   
“No. with all respect Cornel, you’re not exactly in the right state of mind for this. I’ll find Chloe.” Young sighed, he didn’t feel right letting Belle go in his place, but she was determined.   
“You have 20 minutes. Be quick.” Belle nodded before taking a deep breath.   
“Okay, let’s do it.”

When her eyes were opened she was on a new ship, similar to the Destiny, and wrapped in clothing that was made of some sort of rubber.  She walked along the halls, checking every turn and bend before she continued her path. The halls were dark, with a slight hint of a blue light. She now regretted her decision for liking the colour blue so much.  She knew she was not trained for this; Young would have been the most sensible person for this mission. But she had nothing any more. Her father was back on her Earth, and there was little hope of getting home, they didn’t need her any more. TJ was coping just fine in the medic; Doctor Belle was no longer needed. And Rush… she had been devastated when she heard he was gone, dead. She never had the chance to tell him how she felt. It was probably for the best. She was a sort of company to him, a pain most of the time she imagined. But she loved spending time with him, watching him work from a safe distance. He was not overly friendly with the people on this ship, but he always seemed to have time for her. He pitied her probably. With everything gone, she felt right doing this mission. Find Chloe, get her back on the ship, and if Belle herself died in the process, well it would be no such loss to anyone.

Belle began to hear strange noises, the sound of controls and beeping, and the sound of water bubbling. She came towards a small room, a control room from the looks of it.  Inside were several of the strange blue aliens that had been attacking them, the ones Young talked about. They seemed to take very little notice of her. One turned around and made some sort of effort to communicate with her. She froze, for a moment she had forgotten that she looked exactly like the creatures themselves. She said nothing, hoping that no answer was needed. The alien seemed to just shake its head and continue with whatever it was doing. Belle took a sigh with relief as she walked on. Her hands were shaking and quivering every step of the way.

She came across another one of the control rooms; however this one was empty, well almost. There were no aliens at least. There was a large round tube that seemed to be filled with water, and a person wired up inside it. Was it Chloe? She approached it was caution, her eyes not daring to blink. She couldn’t make out a face but she could make out hair, floating in the water. It was light brown and short, it didn’t look like Chloe’s. There was steam masking the surface of the tube.  Belle raised her hand slowly, scared to touch the glass as she wiped away the condensation. She froze.

The face was defiantly not Chloe’s, but Rush’s. It was Rush! He was connected with all sorts of wired and what looked like a mask, helping him breath.  She stepped back. Her eyes widened, threatening to fill up with tears. He was alive! Or, he seemed alive. She turned around, searching for something that would get him out. She couldn’t make out the symbols on the control board, so she looked for something to smash the glass. She saw 4 large lighted up tubes that seemed to be poorly connected. With all the little strength she had, she ripped one away from the wall, avoiding the sparks flying of it. She swung it behind her and began to slam it against the glass, smashing it slowly. Rush’s eyes began to lift and the two metals collided. The eyes she had so missed.

The glass finally shattered allowing the water, and Rush, to come rushing out. She dropped the metal and stood way back. She looked like the alien. When Rush had ripped all the tubes off himself, she slowly walked towards him, heartbroken when he began to scamper away in fear. She raised her hands hoping he would see that she meant him no harm. She grew angry with herself when she felt a tear fall down her face, she could only imagine what it looked like to Rush. Maybe green goo pouring out of her eye sockets. Rush began to rise slowly.   
“Why did you do that? Why are you crying?” Belle said nothing. What was the use of talking, he couldn’t understand her. “You want to help me?” Belle nodded her head vigorously. He understood! He slowly reached for some sort of device, similar to the one attached to his for head, which he removed with slight difficulty. “This is how you read my mind.” He reached the strange metal towards her, which she took ever so slowly, as to not startle him. He showed her how to attach it, and she did.

The second she did it caused her head to burn. It was agony. She couldn’t help but scream out in pain. It was dreadful! But she could feel her mind and her thoughts going somewhere outside her head. She only hoped they were going to Rush. He made similar sounds to Belle however not so loud. She fell to the ground. This was it. This was how she would die.

Rush saw images of Destiny, he saw Belle. Oh Belle. What was she doing? He saw her place down a communication stone, he saw her wander the strange alien ship, and he saw her free him. Oh God! The alien was Belle!   
“Belle!” he kneeled down to her. “Belle? Oh God, Belle!”  

Just as she saw his face above her, she snapped back into her own body, and back on Destiny.   
“Take me back! Take me back!” she screamed. But it was no use. She knew there and then. Rush had killed the alien.   
\-------------------------------------------------

“Belle!” Belle was busy bandaging and healing those who were injured, but her mind was constantly panicking about Rush. She lifted her head.   
“I’m busy Eli. This better be important.”   
“They’re back.” She lifted her head. He was back!   
\-------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting in the mess hall, asking Rush questions about the ship and how he survived. Belle was somewhat hoping when she walked in he wouldn’t be there. She was hoping he would be in his room working, like nothing had happened.  She walked into the room, saw his face and froze. She had no idea what to say and no idea why! He looked up at her.   
“Belle,” He began to rise out of his seat, but she panicked.   
“I… err. I have to err… work.” She turned away and ran out of the room as fast as she could, hiding her tears as they fell from her eyes.  She ran as fast as her legs would take her, ignoring all the sound around her. She ran into the medic lab and ran into TJ’s arms. TJ already knew what was wrong, she always knew. Belle hid her head into TJ’s lap and she sobbed her heart out. TJ just held her, allowing her to cry. TJ looked up and saw Rush standing in the door, confused. She shook her head a symbol that he was the last thing Belle needed right now. Her turned and left. 


	2. What just happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rush uses a Kino to spy on Belle, to find out why she's been ignoring him and running away from him. When he finds out he takes immediate action, leaving Belle more confused and more in love then ever.

Belle sat, staring at the harsh blue computer screen, reading and taking notes on the ship’s medical documents.TJ sat in front of her, studying her.   
“Okay!” she said leaning forward. “It’s been a week. Are you going to talk to him.” Belle had done her very best to avoid Rush no matter what. That meant having her dinner very late in the night, not leaving the medical centre or her room, and running away whenever he saw her.

  
“Am I going to talk to who?” Belle asked not looking up.   
“You know who! Come on Belle! It’s been a week!”  
“I don’t want to talk to him TJ.” Belle finally looked up, tears starting to build in her eyes.   
“Why not? It’s obvious you have some sort of feelings for him, why not just tell him?”  
“Because” Belle said, implying that was her answer.   
“Because what?”   
“When I thought he was dead I was devastated, it made me realise how I really felt about him! Now he’s back and I… I don’t know! I can’t do anything. Plus, I know he doesn’t feel the same!”   
“What makes you say that.” Belle sighed, hiding her face in her hands. Unfortunately she couldn’t hide the sound of her tears.   
“Oh Belle.” TJ hurried over to Belle, kneeling in front of her and gently pulling her hands from her face.   
“He doesn’t look at me, the way he looked at her.” Belle sobbed.   
“Who?” Belle pulled an expression, TJ should know.  “Amanda Perry?”   
“She’s the only one he’s ever actually been nice to. He moped around for weeks after she left.  The way he looked at her, with such desire and happiness. He’s never looked at me like that.”  TJ sighed.   
“Maybe not when you were looking.”

Rush sighed as he leaned back in his chair, watching the footage from a hidden Kino in the medical centre. So that was why she was avoiding him. It was true; when he lost Mandy he had been the most miserable human being possible, it was always Belle who snapped it out of him. She knew when he needed tough love, telling him to stop moping and me the man she knew he was. She knew when he needed sympathy, telling him that Amanda loved him and that should be something to be happy about. She knew when to leave him alone, not telling him anything.  She had helped him move on.

He had always desired her, but he pushed the thoughts away. She was young and brilliant! She had saved his life. He never thought a girl like her would want someone like him. Why would she? He was a miserable, bitter man. But apparently she did.

Belle lay on her bed reading her book, all cried out. Her head sprang up when she heard the knock on door.  She hopped off her bed and opened to door.  Rush. _RUN!!_ The voice in her head said.   
“TJ needs me.” She said trying to walk past him.   
“I need you.” He said blocking her way by crashing into her, kissing her. His limps plummeted onto hers, wrapping themselves around. The kiss was intense, their mouths colliding, their hands wandering over their bodies and through their hair, hot and heated.  Rush was the one who parted first, both panting heavily as their foreheads touched. “Goodnight.” He whispered before letting go of Belle’s hips and walking away. Letting the door close in front of Belle, leaving her confused but completely in love.


	3. Don't feel sorry for me, please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's him who's left confused and in love.

Belle sat in the mess alone, staring down at her bowl of “food” her mind going over and over and over last night again, the taste of his lips and the feeling of his hands in her hair. The feeling of his beard brushing against her skin, everything!  She brushed her fingers over her lips and sighed.

“Belle,” She recognized the voice that sat down in front. The voice she dreaded and longed to hear, she decided to not look up in fear that she would jump across the table. “I was looking through the data base and I think I found some documents about some of the medication the ancients use to use. I sent an e-mail to TJ. I just thought you would like to…”   
“wait stop!” he was acting as if nothing had happened, talking like normal. Belle looked at his face, it appeared rested. Unlike hers which was tired and drained. “What the hell are you doing?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“Are you seriously acting like nothing happened.” Rush sighed as he leaned back in his seat, placing his hands in his lap. Belle stared at his hands. Less than 24 hours ago those hands were running through her hair.  
“There was a Kino in the medical centre last night.” Belle’s felt the breath leave her lungs. He had heard here and TJ’s conversation.   
“You only did it because you felt sorry for me.” She said in realisation.  
“Belle no.” he protested.   
“Oh God” She stood up, tears building up in her eyes.

  
“Bell!  No! Wait!” She turned away, trying again to escape, but not this time. He grabbed her slender arms holding her still, forcing her to look him in the eye. “I did it because I wanted to, because I want _you!_ ” Belle suddenly lost her hearing, it was silent. All she heard was the beat of her fast beating heart and the sound of her heavy breath. She stared deep into his eyes, frozen still. Her hands gripped into his arms that held her tight.   
“Why?” she whispered.   
“Because…” he leaned down holding her smooth cheek in his hand, his lips overlapping onto hers. His lips were gentle on hers, their kiss was slow and romantic, unlike their previous kiss which was hot and heavy. Belle’s hands ran up his arms and held onto his face keeping him close. Rush’s arms wrapped around Belle’s waist pressing her body close to his, but she pushed him away.   
“No! No! I can’t do this” Rush’s arms kept hold of her, not letting her go.   
“What? Why?”   
“I thought you were dead. Then you came back. And then this happened. I’m a mess Rush.” Rush brought his hand to her cheek.   
“You’re not the only one. We can be one big mess.” Belle pushed it away.   
“No. No we can’t.” She walked away and this time left him standing there. Leaving him confused but completely in love.


	4. Show me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some help from Eli, Rush is able to show Belle how he feels.

Rush sat in the observation deck, watching the colours fly by the window. Everyone else on the ship was asleep, except him. All he could think about was Belle. What had he done wrong? Why had she turned on him like that? He would never understand that woman.   
“You okay?” he turned around to see Eli watching him from the doorway, staring at him with pity. Oh god pity!   
“I’m fine Eli.” He turned away from him, hoping Eli would take the hint to go away. Instead he heard footsteps towards him.   
“You sure? Because Belle isn’t.” His stomach tossed at the sound of her name. He tilted his head to look up at Eli.   
“I have no interest in talking about this Eli.” All he wanted was to talk to Belle, to be with Belle. Nothing else!   
“Tough.” Eli said sitting down opposite him. “Look Belle is just confused, from what TJ told me it all happened so quickly.” Rush just stared at him blankly, saying nothing. “Okay. The girl had no idea that she even really like you until she thought you had died. Then you come back and she has no idea how to act around you. Then you kiss her, not talk to her and then kiss her again. A bit confusing don’t you think?”   
“Sounds like a bad chick flick.” Eli chuckles slightly.   
“Have you even talked to her yet without, you know… making out with her?” Rush shot Eli an evil glance. “Hey! It’s a reasonable question!”  Eli stated.  Rush looked down to the floor. “So have you?”   
“No.” he muttered.   
“Maybe that would be a good start.” Eli stood up patting Rush’s shoulder as he walked passed him, leaving rush alone with his thoughts once again.

The door slid open, revealing Belle’s diamond blue eyes. She looked as if she’d been crying. Her eyes had dark circles surrounding them. She sighed as she went to close the door. However just as the door began to slide close, he slid his way through just in time.   
“Rush! No!” Belle complained as he composed himself after the leap.  
“Belle please. Can we just talk?”    
“What is there to talk about? I’ve already told you how I feel…”  
“Exactly!” He interrupted. “You’ve told me how you feel, but I haven’t told you how I feel. And to be honest, I don’t think you’ve told me all there is to hear about your feelings.”   
“Fine.” Belle shrugged. “Let’s talk.” Rush sat himself down onto her bed staring up at her.   
“Aren’t you going to sit down?”   
“I would rather stand.” Belle felt that as long as she was standing and he was sitting, she was in control, and nothing could happen.   
“Okay then. Look Belle, what do I have to do to show you I want to be with you?”   
“You don’t want to be with me, you heard me talking to TJ and you felt sorry for me.” Rush leaped up from his seat and landed right in front of her.   
“No! For the last time, that is not the case!” He had the look of desperation in his eye, begging her to believe him.   
“It’s the only explanation! Why else would you be doing all this?” Rush stared at her with disbelief. She really didn’t realise did she? He held onto her arms, firmly but gently. Belle flinched slightly, staring into his eyes. She searched his face trying to find the one glimpse of sympathy, instead she saw hurt.   
“Can you really not see it?” he hushed quietly.   
“See what?”  
“You are the only person on this ship that I can stand, the only person I’m patient with, the only person I like! Surely you know that!”   
“That’s not strictly true is it?” she said moving away. Turing away from his face  
“What?”   
“There’s someone else you can stand, someone else you’re patient with, someone else you like!”  Rush side, placing his head into his hands.   
“Is this about Mandy? Belle she’s gone! Yes I loved her but… I’ve moved on.”   
“No you haven’t” Belle turned around, tears in her eyes. Oh how he wished she wouldn’t cry. It made it all so much harder to not reach up to her and kiss her tears away. “The way you looked at her! The way you spoke to her! The way you touched her! The ways you showed her you loved her. You have never looked at me like that, or talked or touched me in that way!”   
“Belle,” Rush hurried towards her, he cupped her face softly in his hands. It was impossible for Belle not to close her eyes and let the tears stream down her cheeks.   
“I always look at you that way; I always talk to you that way. The only reason I’ve never touched you that way is because you’ve never let me show you.” 

Belle’s eyes remained closed, as if she was too scared to open them, too look into his eyes and believe what he was saying. She felt Rush place a kiss on her for head as he whispered…  
“If you let me show you, you will believe me.” He released her from his grip and left her room. Belle stayed glued to her spot, the tears still rolling down her cheek.

Belle was curled up in bed, the tears still streaming down her face. She felt the dampness on her pillow. She gripped the bed sheets around her tightly; there was only one thing on her mind. Rush. She wanted to be with him! She needed to be with him! But she couldn’t shake that image out of her head, the image of him and Mandy. She wanted to believe him so badly. She wanted to believe that he wanted her, but how could she? Silly girl! Why was she questioning herself? She knew how. He’d told her how. She needed him to show her.

Rush lay on his bed, not in the sheets. He never slept in the sheets. He tried his best to read his book, but he kept reading the same line over and over again. He couldn’t stop himself thinking of Belle. He wished so badly that she could see that he wanted to be with her. His mind pictured how they would spend their lives together if she would just let him in. he pictured everything he would do to her, and what she would do to him. He pictured them as a family, with children and a house. He never pictured him and Mandy with a family and a home. It just showed hoe Belle was different. He wanted a life with Belle!

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open. He sat up and saw Belle standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
“Show me.” She said. Rush leaped of his bed and grabbed Belle in his arms. He held her tight as he kissed him. The kiss was hot and desperate. Their lips entwining and dancing with one another, Belle felt the roughness of his skin brush against the smoothness of her. Belle wrapped her arms around his waist as they stumbled over and collapsed onto his bed. Still kissing heavily.

 

Belle lay sleepily, spooned in Rush’s arms, struggling to keep her eyes open. They had made love. It was sweet and tender, the best Belle had ever had! The way he looked at her, so lustful and full of want. His eyes were full of a look she had never seen before. It was similar to the way he looked at Mandy but so much more! She felt a sweet kiss planted on the top of her bare shoulder. She hummed and smiled as she rolled over onto her back, Rush’s hands still holding her close. “Was this a good idea?” she asked.   
“It depends… do you believe me now.” Belle reached up and stroked his face; she pulled him down into a long, sweet, romantic kiss. They parted and Rush sighed with pleasure.   
“Yes.” She whispered. Rush’s eyes lit up as he dived in for another loving kiss, both him and Belle chuckling during. They parted and Belle checked her watch (the only thing she was still wearing). “My gosh it’s late!” Rush gently flipped her back onto her side and held her against him. He kissed her neck sweetly and whispered into her ear.   
“Good night.”   
“Good night.” They both fell asleep in their embrace. Both completely in love.


	5. Planet Number 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle, Rush , Eli and a large group of military officers find them selves on a strange tropical planet to collect food and water, however when the stargate looses connection with the ship, they run into some very dangerous trouble.

Rush entered the console room, his eyes were immediately draw to Belle. She stood with her back to him, leaning over the console reading the writing scrolling down the screen. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Hello.” He whispered into her ear. She pushed his hands away from her, when she turned around she received Rush’s confused and hurt look. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Her head motioned to behind her. Rush looked past her to see Eli and Young facing away from them. “Oh.” Rush nodded.

“Rush! There you are. Look at this planet. Do you think we will be able to collect resources from it?” Belle watched as Rush walked away from her and towards Young and Eli. He leaned over the screen placing on his broken glasses.   
“The atmosphere looks good, temperature is good; a bit hot but good. There are signs of plant life. I imagine there would be water. Yeah it looks good. How far away is it?”   
“It’s about 2 days away.” Eli said from the corner of the room.   
“There’s just one thing.” Belle entered the space between Rush and Young to get to the screen. “Look here. There’s life.”  She pointed towards a cluster or black dots on the screen.   
“Is it human life or Alien?” Young asked.   
“Neither, I think its animal life. But I can’t be sure. It could be aliens but it doesn’t look like it. Actually, they seem to be showing similar life signs as to wild animals back on earth.”   
“How would you be able to recognise animal life signs? I thought you were a doctor?” Eli asked joining the circle.  
“I’m allowed to have more than one area of expertise Eli. I trained as a veterinarian after I studied medicine, and as well as the alien and technology skills I’ve picked up since…”   
“Okay! I get it. So we’re talking about what? Tigers and monkeys?”  
 “Possibly, but I could be wrong. They could just be aliens, they could be dangerous.” Belle stated  
“Okay well, we’ll only send out one group, keep them close. Belle you should go since you seem to know about this stuff…”  
“I should go!” Rush butted in.  All three of the other members of the conversation shot him a strange look.   
“What’s with the urgency?” Young asked suspicious.   
“There is no urgency,” Rush stated slightly bitter. “But I know plenty about alien life if it does turn out to be aliens. Plus, the metal walls of this ship are driving me insane.”   
“Fine, just don’t get killed.”

Eli and Young both parted ways and went back to whatever work they were focusing on before. Belle slid past Rush, draping her hand across his chest, stroking the fabric and placing a small note into his pocket. Rush stared at Belle as he watched as she left, her hips sexually swaying with every step she took. When Belle was out of sight, he reached into his pocket to retrieve the note.

_Come to my room; tonight. Wait until everyone’s asleep. Belle Xxx_

Rush chuckled gently before placing the note into his back pocket, or so he thought. The note just missed and fell onto the floor.  Rush didn’t notice and continued to walk away.   
“Rush wait! This fell out…”   
“Not now Eli.”  Rush disappeared. Eli unfolded the note and instantly recognised the hand writing.   
“Come to my room tonight. Wait until everyone’s asleep. Belle? What the…”

“Why did you volunteer to come onto the planet?” Belle asked. The couple lay facing each other in bed.  
“Like I said, I need to get off the ship for a bit.”   
“You sure about that?”   
“Well maybe I want to make sure you’re safe.” Belle tutted.   
“Nick, honestly.” She complained. “I do not need looking after.”  
“I know I’m sorry. But just think about it.” He said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. “Everyone will be looking for food, you and me could find a nice little spot.”   
“and leave everyone else to do our work? Plus do I have to mention the possible dangerous alien life.”  
“It just makes it a bit adventurous.”   
“Nice try, but I don’t think so.” She said mockingly as she placed her head against his chest. “We need to stay professional.”  
“Yes mam.”

 They stepped through the gate and onto soft muddy ground. The hot humid air hitting them instantly. Rush stared at Belle as she slipped of her jacket and tie it around her waist, revealing the dark green vest top showing off her petite figure. Belle turned her head to see Rush gawping. She walked towards him.   
“Keeping it professional, remember?”  
“Well how am I supposed to be professional when you’re standing there like that?”   
“Hey.” Eli appeared noticing the blush on Belle’s cheeks and the lack of distance between Rush and her.  “What are you two talking about?”   
“Nothing of your concern Eli.” Rush spoke as he staggered away.   
“Seriously what were you two…”   
“There seems to be life a few miles away from here.” Belle interrupted changing the subject. “We should probably stay clear of that area.”  
“Yeah sure but…”  
“Oh look! A berry bush!” Belle ran over to the bush and began to scan the fruit before picking the ruby red fruit off the bush and placing them into a box.

 Rush continued to watch from afar, admiring the very pleasant view.  He loved the way every one of her movements was elegant. The way she knelt down to retrieve the berries, the way she flicked her hair back as she stood up. As well as the look she gave him when she saw him watching her. God that look! It was so sultry and tempting! So teasing! Those piercing blue eyes, torturing him! He let out a large sigh.   
“So…”   
“Oh for God’s sake Eli!” Eli had yet again popped up out of nowhere; ruining his moment of contempt.   
“So, Belle...”   
“What about Belle?”  
“Well she’s single right? And I’m single.” Rush’s face turned to show his disapproval and disbelief. Eli’s theory that Rush and Belle had something going on had suddenly been confirmed. “Do you think she would say yes?” Eli asked, mocking him.   
“How should I know Eli? Actually, why should I care?” Rush left the company of Eli built up with rage and jealousy that someone else was thinking of Belle in that way. And Eli? Out of all the people, Eli!

He walked through the bushes and trees to find Belle reaching up above her, studying an odd looking fruit. It was a mixture of red and pink and had a combination of a soft yet rough texture towards it. She herd the rustling of the leaves on the ground and swirled her head to see Rush.   
“Hey come here. What do you think of this? The scanners say its fine but I don’t trust this fruit.” Rush laughed, she was such an interesting creature. He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted his chin on her shoulder.   
“Eli just asked me if I thought you would be interested on going on a date with him.” Belle stroked the arms that held onto her lovingly.   
“Eli?” she questioned.   
“Yep, he seemed very eager.” Belle laughed slightly.   
“Well that’s interesting.” Rush shifted his head to look at Belle.  
“You’re not considering it are you?”   
“Of course not you idiot!” Bell turned in his arms so her stomach was in contact with him, her arms laced around his neck. “Why would I when I have a very handsome Scottish scientist all to myself?”  They both laughed happily before holding each other and kissing sweetly.

They suddenly heard a rustle in the bush and parted instantly. Eli came bursting out of the bush, sweating and breathing heavily.   
“For God’s sake Eli!”   
“You might want to come take a look at this.” Eli ran off and Belle and Rush followed.

They came out into the open in front of the stargate. Everyone was surrounding it in a huddle.   
“What’s going on?” Belle asked.   
“We’ve lost Destiny. We’re stuck on this planet.”

It had been 2 hours and Destiny would be jumping into FTL in 8 hours. It was beginning to get cold and dark. Everyone circled the large fire they had made. Rush sat by himself away from the crowd but still in sight. However Belle was stuck next to Eli. Eli rambled on about something whilst Belle stared into the flickering fire; not really listening.   
“What do you think then Belle?”   
“errmm… yes very interesting Eli.” She mumbled.   
“You’re not listening are you?”   
“Nope.” She said still staring ahead. She turned to see Eli staring at her with sad eyes. “I’m sorry Eli. My mind is just a bit preoccupied.”  
“It’s fine. Can I ask you something?”   
“Sure.”   
“it’s about Rush. He’s been acting odd.” Eli was determined to discover the mystery behind the two scientists. Belle shot him a worried questionable look. “Well he’s been acting differently since he got back on the ship after the aliens got him all… probed.”   
“Yes well… I imagine being captured and probed would do that too a man.”   
“Yeah but it’s not just that! At first he was acting all weird and quiet, and then all of a sudden he was kind of, patient. Still the same arsy Rush but, happier. Especially since yesterday.” Belle’s mind flashed towards the night before yesterday, her and Rush’s first time together.   
“Well Eli, Doctor Nicholas Rush is a mystery, a mystery I think best left undiscovered.” She patted his shoulder and left to join the so called mystery Rush.

Rush looked up and smiled. “Hey. Finally had enough of Eli?” Belle laughed and sat herself down on the log next to him.   
“You could say that. Are you okay?”   
“aye. Why wouldn’t I be okay?”   
“Well, we’re stuck on a planet, with no way of getting back onto Destiny.”   
“They’ll get us back on board. Why are you worried?” Rush looked up at Belle, her face covered in anxiety and worry. “Come on.” He took her hand and walked her away into the small secluded area they stood in before.

They sat underneath the tree that grew the strange looking fruit. Belle sat between Rush’s legs whilst his arms held her. They shared the strange pink fruit, Belle stretching her arm behind her head to feed Rush. The fruit was surprisingly sweet. They had made their own camp fire, only a small one, just bright enough so they could dimly see each other’s faces.    
“I suddenly miss that ship of ours.”   
“Me too. We’ll find a way to get back to those metal walls. Anyway, we still have about 7 hours for them to figure out what’s wrong.” Belle hummed quietly as she sank into her lovers arms, prepared to attempt to get some sleep. Suddenly the shrilled scream came from the camp fire on the other side of the bushes. Belle jumped forward.   
“What was that?”   
“I don’t know, let’s find out.”

They hurried through the bushes again to see every surrounding one of the military officer. Her leg was covered in red blood along with a terrible gash. Belle ran over to her, demanding water and someone’s t-shirt to use as a bandage.   
“What happened?”  
“It came out of nowhere! It just attacked her!” Eli panted, covered in sweat and panicking.   
“Woah! Calm down Eli! What attacked her?” Belle asked patting cleaning up the blood on the officer’s leg.   
“A lion, but, a small lion.”   
“Like a lion cub?”  
“NO! Like a very, very bird sized Lion!”   
“What?” Rush’s ears pricked up on the conversation. “If it was that small how could it cause that much damage?”   
“I don’t know! It appeared out of nowhere, did _that,_ and ran off. Do you think there could be more?”   
“It’s likely since we saw a large cluster of them on the monitor.” Belle said wrapping the cloth around the wound. “Hold onto that tightly!” she instructed the injured. She stood up to join Eli and Rush. “We need to get off this planet.”


	6. Escape

“What are we going to do?” Eli asked in a panic. “There are miniature jungle animals just waiting to kill us!” Belle gripped hold onto his sweating shoulders and shook him strongly.

  
“Eli, calm down!” she yelled.

  
“And you know they’ll go for the bigger ones first!”

  
“Eli, stop!”  Eli was panicking and Belle couldn’t concentrate with Eli shouting and causing drama. She needed to figure out how they were going to survive before the Stargate was working again and they could get back on the ship safely.

  
“Oh God I’m going to be eaten alive!”

  
“For God’s sake Eli!” Belle took her strong hand and slapped it across his face sharply. “Calm down and shut up so I can think!” She commanded harshly. Eli shook his head and snapped back into sense.

  
“Sorry, thanks Belle.”

  
“Right.” Belle turned to face Greer, “Any suggestions?”

  
“We need to find out what’s going on with Destiny and stay alive until we get back onto the ship. Do you think they’ll come back?” Belle looked down at her monitor to check the animals activity.

  
“I don’t know but from the looks of it they haven’t moved since we got here. That might have just been a one off. If they start heading this way we’ll know.” Greer nodded and turned away from Belle to inform the rest of the group of their plan. Stay together, and get ready to fight just in case. 

Belle went back towards the military officer and spoke to her for a bit. She learnt that her name was Sarah whilst she studied her leg. She slowly removed the bloody t-shirt to reveal the scared leg. The cut had stopped bleeding thankfully and wasn’t too deep, but it needed to be kept clean and bandaged properly. Plus there was the added risk of any diseases the creature could have passed onto her. Belle needed to study the wound carefully, but she couldn’t do that until they were back on Destiny.  Belle turned to Eli. “Eli, pass me some water.” Eli handed her a container full of water and Belle slowly poured it over the cut to clean away as much blood as possible.  The woman hissed as Belle brushed a strip of t-shirt over the cut. “I’m sorry.” She cooed. “We need to get you back on Destiny before I can treat it properly and give you some pain relief.” Belle retied the shirt around the woman’s leg. “Don’t move it and keep it as clean as you can. If you start to feel ill, find me!” Belle placed her hand on the woman’s shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

Rush sat on a log, staring through the bright burning fire at Belle.

  
“So, Belle…” Eli decided to join him on the log causing Rush to moan with annoyance.

  
“Eli, I swear we have already had this conversation. If you want to ask to woman out, as her out! But we both know you won’t!”

  
“I could!” Eli argued. “Belle is a very attractive woman. Smart and kind may I add.” Rush stared at Eli evilly. “Any way, it’s not like you went after her in the end, did you?” Belle and Rush never actually discussed whether or not they were going to tell people about them, and by her reaction in the control room earlier, he said nothing.

  
“No.” He lied quietly. Eli knew he was lying after finding the note he dropped earlier. He was just curious as to how he would react. He and Belle were obviously not going to open up about their “relationship” any time soon, if it even was a relationship.

Belle walked over towards them with her arms crossed in front of her chest

  
“Greer just spoke to Cornel Young. They say they should get the gate working soon but they’re not sure how long we will have to wait. I just hope for her sake it isn’t too long.” Belle turned towards the Sarah trying to hide her anxious face. “I have a bad feeling about that bite.”

  
“What should we do?” Eli asked.

  
“Eli can you go sit with her? I think it would be a good idea for someone to be with her at all times” Eli nodded and walked towards the injured woman and began talking to her. Belle replaced him next to Rush, sighing with frustration as she bent forward to place her head in her hands. Rush rubbed her back discreetly.

  
“Don’t worry. We’ll get back onto Destiny and you can do what you do best.” Belle looked up towards him and smiled. She loved how his dark brown eyes added such warmth to his face. She loved how he had a secret smile reserved for just her. She could happily gaze into his eyes for the rest of eternity if she had to

  
“Belle! It’s Sarah!” Eli screamed capturing their attention. Sarah had collapsed on the floor screaming in agony and sweating horribly. Belle bolted towards her and knelt down beside her.

  
“Sarah! Can you hear me?”  She asked in apanic.

A few hours had a past and there was only 1 hour left until Destiny jumped into FTL. Everyone was worried, panicked and some were even crying. If Destiny jumped without them they would be stuck on this planet to fend for themselves against these mysterious miniature animals. Sarah remained on the floor continuing to moan and sweat. Rush knelt beside Belle as she placed a cold cloth against Sarah’s head, hoping to help with her temperature. Rush held his radio in his hand communicating with Cornel Young.

  
“He says they’ve nearly fixed it.”

  
 “I don’t know how long she’s going to last. “ Rush placed his hand on her shoulder. Belle had a look in her eye. Her eyes were filled with fear and self-doubt. Fear that they wouldn’t get back on the ship and doubting she could keep this woman alive.

  
“Belle it’s oaky, you can do this.” Belle was struggling to focus on anything Rush was saying, she just continued to worry about Sarah. In all her years of training to be a doctor, and those few years as a vet, she had never been trained for this. To be on an alien planet trying cure a woman of an illness Belle couldn’t even identify. And to make matters worse, she had no idea if they were going to make it back onto Destiny, they could be left on this planet to die.

Time had passed. The Stargate was unresponsive and now the monitor sowed the life forms were moving towards their camp. They needed to get back on the ship as soon as possible. To make sure they weren’t left behind, to safe Sarah and now to avoid getting attacked by whatever life forms did live on this planet.

“Cornel, we have 20 minutes until you drop into FTL and the life forms could find us any minute now. How much longer are you going to be?” Belle demanded answers from down the radio

  
“We don’t know! We’re almost there, Belle. Just hang on.”

  
“Cornel we’re running out of time!” Belle huffed and threw her radio on the floor. Rush picked up the radio and clipped it onto his belt. Sarah lay unconscious on the floor whilst breathing heavily and still with a high temperature. It was unclear how long she would last; she needed to be on Destiny now. Belle stayed besides her checking her pulse and temperature. She was getting hotter by the second and her pulse was getting weaker. She felt helpless without her equipment and medication. She didn’t feel like much of a doctor right now.

As everyone sat involved in their own conversations there was a sudden stiffness in the air. At first no one noticed the subtle rustle and growl in the bushes but when Eli felt a warm breath and tickle against his neck he and everyone else froze

  
“Rush.” He rasped.

  
 “Eli don’t move.”   
. A large blood curdling scream came from behind them as another member of their group saw another lion. Rush turned around and saw a large pack of beasts surrounding the camp. The lions began to jump towards those who screamed however ignored everyone else. Eli scampered to Rush’s side the second the lion behind him had found a new target.

  
“Everyone, be quiet!” Belle whispered loud enough for everyone else to hear. “They can’t see us if they can’t hear us!”

Belle finally understood what they had to do. During her time upon reading through the Ancient’s database she found writings about a planet and its creatures. It spoke about the lions with distinct markings and unusual coloured eyes. The animals came in all forms of shapes and sizes but always fully formed. They were 100 times more agile than the lions on earth, much quicker and with venom in their teeth. Their only disadvantage was that they were blind. Everyone fell silent and the beasts began to become confused looking all around them for their pray. “Quietly walk towards the gate.” Everyone slowly moved towards the gate cautiously, everyone except Belle and Sarah.

 As if God was listening; the gate opened and everyone ran through to safety, everyone except Belle, Sarah and Rush. Rush hurried towards Belle and picked up Sarah.

  
“Run.” He whispered and Belle bolted towards the gate. She turned last minute to make sure Rush was behind her with Sarah. However she froze when she saw the lions circling Rush, snarling and bending their legs ready to jump. Belle’s heart dropped. She had already lost him once; she refused to lose him again. Just before the beast hurled themselves as Rush and Sarah, Belle yelled out in a blood curdling scream.

  
“Nicholas!” It was the loudest and most horrible noise Rush could ever recall hearing, hearing Belle cry out just to save him. The lions suddenly were aware of Belle’s position and pounced towards her instead. Belle fell to the floor with a loud thumps as one lions wait was thrown upon her. She cried out loud when one bit hard into her arm. The agony was so intense a tear ran down her cheek. Her vision began to grow blurry and Belle suddenly felt nothing but numbness. Her  eyes slowly closed and faded to black.


	7. Blood

Belle’s eyes fluttered open, her vision was blurry and all she could see was a blinding light that made her head pound and sting. The only sound was a ringing through her ears; which did not help with her head. The numbness in her body was still there and she found that she could not move. She was trapped in her own body, closed off from the rest of the world around her. She could not move, hear or see. Belle began to panic at the memories of being crushed by a large alien lion and the intense agony of another biting hard down onto her arm. Her breathing became rapid, her chest moving up and down faster than she ever imagined possible. She tried to scream out for help but she had no idea if the noise managed to escape her lips. All of a sudden the blinding light was gone and instead was a silhouette of someone standing over her. Belle suddenly grew tired and her eyes felt heavy. She tried with all her might to keep them open but it was useless. Her eyes shut and she fell into a very deep sleep.

TJ stood by a sleeping Belle, checking her vitals to make sure everything was as it should be.  Belle was still showing brain waves and her pulse had improved which was good, but the bite in her arm was filled with mysterious venom that TJ had no idea how to cure. Rush said Belle recognised the animals and suddenly knew how to deal with the bite in Sarah’s arm, but TJ didn’t. She only knew of human medical knowledge, Belle was the expert of animals and aliens. TJ said a tiny little prayer hoping Belle would wake up and everything would be okay. Suddenly Belle’s eye opened.  
“Belle! Oh thank goodness!” Belle showed no response. She had a blank expression on her face and he eyes were darting around the room. TJ saw Belle’s arm twitch but refused to move any more. Belle’s breathing began to increase rapidly. Her eyes went wide and her chest sprung up and down. She made some sort of effort to scream but all that came out was a squeak of helplessness. TJ reached for the nearest sedative and jabbed the needle into her arm to put Belle to sleep and hopefully give TJ time to figure out what was wrong with Belle. Belle’s eyes slowly shut and her body went still.

Rush sat on a bed opposite Belle’s whilst TJ checked he was all clear to go back to work. He told her how Belle had all of a sudden recognised the animals and was able to jump into action. He cursed under his breath remembering the sound of her blood curdling scream to save his and Sarah’s life. Sarah was still unconscious on the bed across the room. Both she and Belle were out cold. However TJ said Belle did wake up but seemed to be unable to move, talk, hear or see. She had lost all her senses, all because of him, because she tried to save him.  
“Why don’t you try to get some sleep?” TJ asked him caringly. Rush simply shook his head and refused to leave Belle. “Rush you haven’t slept in over 24 hours.”  
“I’m not leaving her! It’s because of me she’s in this state!” there was a short silence between the two, until TJ played a very cruel card.  
“What would Belle be telling you to do?” Rush stared at the medic.  
“That’s a cheap shot.”  
“What would she tell you to do?”  
“Go to bed.” TJ nodded and pushed him off the bed.  
“Then go to bed, I’ll come get you if anything changes.”

Rush walked along the corridor halls, his mind constantly thinking of Belle and how he could save her. When he reached the door he slammed his palm strongly on the button and walked straight in and fell onto the bed. It wasn’t until the strong smell honey and vanilla, did he realise he was in the wrong room. He lifted himself up and looked around to reveal he had wandered into Belle’s room. It hardly surprised him. He had spent so much time sleeping in Belle quarters, they were basically living together. He stood up and walked around the room, his fingers brushing over all of Belle’s belongings. Her clothes that lay balled up on the hard cold floor, her hair brush that sat on her bedside table covered in her beautiful chestnut locks; and the book that sat open on her pillow. He lay back down onto the bed and buried his face into the pillow, breathing in Belle’s sent. He sighed deeply as he thought about the last time they had laid in this bed together. They had just finished making love and Belle lay on her stomach whilst she read her book. Rush sat upright beside her, going over countless amounts of calculations. Everyone was convinced that he had messed up somewhere along the way as usual and was forced to recheck…

Rush paused. Belle’s book! His head snapped over to the side and he leaped forward to grab the book. Belle had been reading about the alien life forms that the Ancients had come across. He flicked through the pages, hearing Belle’s voice nag him to book mark her page, until he finally came across the familiar beast.  
“I’ve got it!” He yelled in delight.  
“Rush! Rush!” He heard TJ scream down his radio.  
“What is it TJ?” he asked panicked  
“It’s Sarah, we just lost her.”  
“How?”  
“She was having a seizure and all of a sudden her heart stopped. But Rush…” She paused.  
“What is it TJ?”  
“Belle’s having a seizure.”

Rush burst into the room, sprinting over towards Belle’s side. Her body was jolting and shaking, the sight alone was enough to bring a tear to Rush’s eye. He pushed passed TJ and the other various people that Rush cared little for. He grabbed hold of Belle’s hand and pressed it against his lips.  
“Please be okay.” Brody looked over at Volker, very confused about Rush’s burst of emotion towards the female doctor.  
“I don’t know what to do!” TJ shouted. Rush’s eyes snapped up.  
“I do.” He let go of Belle’s hand and darted over towards the supplies the medics had. He searched through bottles of liquids and tablets, grabbing what he needed it and mixing it in a flask. Once everything was collected he got a needle and drew out a full sample of his own blood.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Cornel Young asked as he walked in on the scientist creating his magical potion. Rush ignored him and mixed the liquid and blood together. He took another needle and filled it up with his new cure. He ran over and stabbed it into Belle’s arm viciously. “Stop!” Young shouted, but it was too late.

There was silence as Belle’s shaking stopped, and so did her heart. Everyone bowed their heads, disappointed and sad. They had lost another vital member of the ship, and a friend.  
“No.” Rush whispered. “It should have worked. It should have worked!” He shouted to himself, tears streaming down his face. He collapsed onto the floor, sobbing loudly, almost in hysterics. “It should have worked!” Everyone watched the scientist break down on to his knees. No one knew what to do or say, so they stood there in silence.

All of a sudden a slow beeping filled the room. The beep became regular, steady, one beep after another. Everyone looked up, it was Belle’s heartbeat. Rush stood up and rushed towards her side, grabbing hold of her hand and brushing her hair. “Belle?” He yelled. Belle’s eyes slowly lifted and stared back at Rush  
“Nick?”  
“Yes!” He said holding her near and squeezing her, delighted to feel her squeeze back. “It’s me; your back. I thought I’d lost you!” Belle pulled away but held tightly onto Rush’s T-shirt.  
“Not a chance.” Rush cupped her face and pulled her close. Their lips met and they kissed desperately. Leaving everyone in the room stunned, well nearly everyone.


	8. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how long has it been since i updated this fic? well a long time! well to say sorry have the fluffiest porn i've ever written. Im not the best fanfic writer there is but i do try. I hope you guys like this chapter. its just pure cuteness if you ask me

Belle lifted her heavy eye lids and was grateful that someone had dimmed the lights in the medic bay. The lighting was dark enough that she had to squint to make out the equipment opposite her, but the dim light next to her made it easier to see her closer surroundings. She turned her aching head to see a rather rugged figure slumped over the edge of her bed, resting his head by her hand. She smiled sweetly through the golden light and ran her fingers through his hair. It was in desperate need of a wash, but it still remained soft and Belle’s favourite thing to run her hands through.  
“Nick,” she whispered gently. His head shot up as if someone had flicked the on switch to his body.   
“Belle, are you okay?” he asked frantically checking her body and forehead for and signs of temperature or other illness. She grabbed his hands, stopping them from anxiously examining her.  
“Shh… I’m just fine.” She soothed, placing his palm to her heart. “See heart still beating, lungs still breathing; I’m fine.” Rush sighed with relief and slight embarrassment. His head dropped with tiredness.  
“God Belle, I’m scared.” He whispered so faintly, as if he never meant to say it out loud.   
“Why?” She was met with no answer, just silence. She placed her palm on his cheek and raised his head. Tears threatening to fall from his face and cheeks bright red; his eyes finally met hers.   
“I thought I lost you.” He whimpered so quietly as if saying the words could cause Belle to drop dead there and then. Belle’s heart sank.  
“Oh Sweetheart,” She reached forward and wrapped her arms around him, happy to feel the tight squeeze in return. Feeling the sobs and shakes on her shoulders she stroked his hair and soothed words into his ear.   
Moments had past until Belle, finally pulled back. “Right, come on.”  She began to swing her legs over the bed and lift herself.   
“Belle what are you doing? “ Rush asked looking up with worried and frantic eyes. “you need to stay in bed.”  
“Fine, just not this bed.”

Once they stepped into his room, Rush had his hands on her immediately. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and placed his stomach against her back. She arched into him when she felt his scratchy beard brush against her smooth skin, his lips planting light kisses along her shoulder and neck. Belle began to stroke his arms, grateful that they were there to hold her up. If she was being completely honest with herself, she was tired. Even if she had been sleeping for at least 24 hours, it wasn’t real sleep. It was artificial, chemical and dreamless. But even in her exhausted state, she was defiantly not too tired to do this with him. She craved his closeness and his skin. It somehow fuels her, as if she was the ship recharging from the star’s solar energy.

Rush pushed her hair away from her neck, allowing him to trail kisses along it, slowly making his way to her other shoulder. In the past whenever they had sex, it was heated and rushed. It was still amazing and passionate but neither one of them took the time to study each other’s bodies, to truly get to know each other. After nearly losing her, Rush was going to take his time. He was going to study every single inch of her body. He was going to kiss every centimetre of skin. His nose brushed along her neck, sending shivers through her body. He began to kiss her neck with more force and attention. He sucked on the skin just below her ear, relieved to hear Belle sigh and moan in pleasure. He stayed there kissing her neck for as long as he could; enjoying the feeling of Belle’s hands stroking his arms and her back arch into his stomach. He breathed in her scent. Even sweating and being in the same clothes for two days, she was still sweet and smelled like vanilla and rose.

Not being able to endure this pleasurable torture for much longer, Belle turned her head towards his face. Their lips met and kissed each other lovingly and longingly. Belle’s hand reached up to touch his rough skin and hair, her fingers adoring the action of brushing themselves against his face. Rush was in ecstasy; kissing Belle, holding Belle, having Belle’s hands make their way over his skin.  It was perfect. Belle’s body turned around in his arms, pressing her stomach to his. Her arms flew around his neck, pushing them even closer. She took a fist full of his hair in her hands, not pulling but holding. They kissed and began to step towards the bed. Rush’s arms were placed on Belle’s lower back, running themselves up and down her body.  They both became annoyed and the piece of fabric that lay as a barrier between his hands and her soft sensual skin. The two managed to break away from each other to capture their breath. They stood there staring intensely into each other’s eyes.

Belle’s usual light blue pools had grown dark with hunger. They had become a deep blue that was only seen in to most beautiful and usually deserted lagoons. They seemed dangerous and tempting, alluring any human to dip into the water and see how long he could last. However they softened when Belle heard the hush whisper of Rush’s voice.   
“God I need you.” Belle had heard men say they wanted her, but never needed her. Human beings want many things to later realise they no longer have any use for them and throw them away. But the desperation of his voice sounded as if he would die if he didn’t kiss or hold her until the end of time. Why Belle had ever doubted his affection and attraction to her was beyond her reasoning. The danger and intenseness in her eyes faded away and in its place was complete and helpless love.

With her breath hitched and her limbs weak, Belle stepped back and removed the white thin fabric over her head. She tossed it to the side and within seconds Rush crashed into her. They both fell backwards towards the bed, both laughing as they hit the cold sheets. Rush’s lips fell to her jaw, kissing lovingly against her jaw bone. The action continued down her neck, hovering over her pulse and sliding down to her collar bone. His lips kissed the skin above her heart before running between her cleavage. Rush removed and pushed away the bra that secured her breasts to kiss them more tenderly and lovingly. Belle moaned and poured her hands into his hair as his tongue and lips touched her skin. She pulled his head back towards her face, her lips jealous of the attention her breasts were getting. As their lips entwined and Belle’s hands remained happily in Rush’s hair, his hands floated up and down her waist and upper thigh. God why was there clothing in the way?

Belle’s hands gripped the bottom of his T-Shirt and pulled it over his head. She went down to kiss his chest but instead of hot skin, there was more fabric. She looked up at him.   
“Why do you wear so many layers?” She complained. Rush chuckled and sat up to pull his under shirt off his skin. Belle smiled as she leaped forward and began to kiss his chest. The heat of his skin against her lips and face was just the contact he needed. She moaned happily and ran her hands up and down the side of his body. Rush dove his hands into her hair, adoring the luxurious and silky texture it had.  Belle began to dip down towards his crotch, but Rush held her head and pulled her up to match his gaze.   
“They’ll be time for that in the future, but right now…” Rush sighed trying to find the right words to describe the intense need and feeling he had for her. “ _I_ need to feel _you_.”

He flipped her onto her back and made fast work on removing her trousers and underwear. Starting from her ankle, he kissed and licked up her calf and thigh. Slowly making his way up her leg, Belle could feel his hot breath on her skin, getting closer and closer to his target. Before she even had time to prepare herself, his mouth was on her sex. His tongue explored every part of her it could find, kissing and licking intensely. Belle began to shiver and squirm with pleasure against him, moaning out his name and panting heavily. Their hands met and gripped on tightly to each other as Belle began to wriggle more energetically and cry out his name louder. Sensing her orgasm, Belle moved away from Rush’s lips.   
“That was close.” She laughed.   
“Belle let me…”  
“no.” she said reaching towards him and kissing him gently. “I want us to do it together.”  Rush smiled and nodded.

Her lips fell from his, to his neck and collar bone. As she kissed him, she made a quick job on un-buckling his belt and pushing her trousers and underwear down to his knees.  “Get rid of them.” She panted urgently. Rush briefly stood up, to only kick the garments as far away from their bodies as possible. He quickly re-joined her on the bed, grabbing her body and pressing it close to his. They kissed with both their hands in each other’s hair, desperate to feel as much as possible of one another. Belle moved her legs around so she was straddling him. They broke their kiss to rest their foreheads against one another, panting and staring at one another.

Belle stared into Rush’s eyes and noticed the green flakes that appeared against the dominant brown. She could see his pupils dilate as they stared at her freshly bitten pink lips. Neither one of them could take their eyes off each other. Even as Belle reached down to align Rush with her opening, his eyes did not once move from the trance her lips had them in. Belle sunk down fully onto him, resulting in a moan from both of them. Rush’s arms held tightly to Belle’s waist, pulling her as closely as possible. Belle stared down at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to grind her hips slowly. Rush’s lips wrapped themselves around Belle’s left breast, suckling and kissing her nipple whilst his hand gently massaged the other. As Belle continued to move her hips at a steady pace, the urge inside her began to grow. She took both his hands and placed them onto her butt cheeks, encouraging him to squeeze harder as she grinded on him harder. Her moans got louder and her nails began to dig into his shoulders as the pressure on her butt cheeks increased the pleasure inside her. Rush’s hands moved up to stroke her back, causing a whimpering noise come from Belle’s lips that only turned Rush on more. His tongue dragged itself along her collar bone, following its shape before delving onto her breast.

Belle pushed her palms against Rush’s stomach, causing him to fall onto his back. He held onto her waist as her palms remained on his chest and her hips continuing to ride him. One palm moved up to hold the side of his neck and focus his eyes on hers. Belle had a flush on her cheeks, her hair now messy and falling down her back. The wildness in her eyes was sexier than any dirty magazine or movie fantasy could ever provide, and it was all for him. Feeling a sudden urge to take control and give Belle as much pleasure as he could, he flipped her onto her side and rubbed up and down her waist. He alternated between kissing her shoulder and neck as he pounded into her. Belle cried and moaned with pleasure as her hands rubbed and massaged her own breasts. She turned her head and used her hand to pull him closer to kiss. Their lips stayed entwined as Rush moved faster and harder. Belle moaned and cried against his lips whilst her hand gripped harder onto his neck. They both felt the climax reaching nearer and nearer. When it did eventually arrive, Belle pulled her lips away from Rush’s and stared into his eyes as they both orgasmed together. The look of heated passion in Belle’s eyes made his climax even more intense, and Belle could feel it.

And hour or so later, she lay naked on her stomach, resting her eyes closed. She could deny it all she wanted to, but Rush new she was exhausted. Yet again they have made love in his bed, but this time was different. There was an undertone of desperation, both of them realising each other’s mortality and needing to have that moment of complete surrender to one another. Rush’s fingers traced patterns up and down her spine, mesmerised by how elegant and beautiful a simple bone structure could be.   
“That tickles.” Belle giggled opening her eyes – barely. Rush laughed and wrested his palms flat on her back.   
“Sorry,” He smiled. “Go on, go to sleep.”   
“I’m not tired.” Belle yawned. Rush rolled his eyes and lowered himself onto his side so he was face to face with Belle. A sneaky strand of chestnut curled hair had fallen across her face. Rush delicately moved it away and laid his warm hand on her goose bumped shoulder. His thumb brushed the skin in attempt to give it some warmth.  
“No, I’m tired and you’re exhausted.” He stated and Belle laughed gently. “Go to sleep.” He whispered.   
“Promise you’ll be here when I wake up?” She said, almost with a said look in her eyes. As if when she awoke all of this would have been a dream. That he wasn’t real and she would be alone; again. Rush kissed the top of her forehead and used his hand to gently close her lids. He then reached for the bed sheets and wrapped them around their bodies and up to Belle’s chin.  
“I Promise.”


End file.
